thesaiyenpagefandomcom-20200214-history
Tarble
"A Namekian told me you returned to Earth after defeating Frieza. A terrible brother duo named Abo and Kado are terrorizing my planet. I proved no match for them." — Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Tarble (ターブル Tāburu) makes his debut (and ultimately, his only appearance in an animated feature yet) in the 2008 animated feature Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, the first animated production in the franchise since Dragon Ball: The Path to Power in 1996. He is the estranged, younger brother of Vegeta, and husband to a peculiar alien named Gure. Tarble and his brother Vegeta's names are puns on the word "vegetable". Contents show BiographyEdit Tarble upon his arrival to Earth Added by Vixen Windstorm Tarble, like Vegeta, was born on Planet Vegeta. Tarble was ordered by his father, King Vegeta, to be sent to a remote planet on the grounds that he lacked the aggression and fighting skills required to be a Saiyan warrior, classifying Tarble a low-class Saiyan. His appearance in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! shows that his personality is somewhat gentle and he is very polite in his speech, compared to the ruthlessness and brashness of the average Saiyan. At some point, he meets and marries Gure (she may have been a resident of the planet he was sent to, similar to Goku marrying Chi-Chi, a resident of Earth, and Vegeta marrying Bulma, another resident of Earth). Tarble's desperate plea to his estranged brother Vegeta. Added by Vixen Windstorm Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Tarble, accompanied by Gure, fled to Earth to seek Vegeta's assistance in defeating the brother duo Abo and Kado, former henchmen of Frieza whom Tarble confesses have since become as powerful as their master and have been terrorizing his home. Abo and Kado pursue Tarble and Gure to Earth using Saiyan Pods. Upon landing on Earth, Tarble and Gure encounter Goku and his friends who can see he's a Saiyan. Vegeta reveals that he knows Tarble by calling him by his name while Tarble identifies Vegeta as his brother, surprising everyone (Vegeta being more or less apathetic to seeing Tarble). Upon asking Vegeta for his help against Abo and Kado, Goku and the rest also want to assist and they decide who fights the incoming duo by pulling radishes to get the longest, ending with Trunks being the victor. Gure wishes him luck which leads to Vegeta asking who is she. Tarble then introduces her as his wife (to Vegeta's surprise). Once Abo and Kado arrive and start fighting Trunks and Goten (who joined at Goku's playful urging), Tarble doesn't do much for the remainder of the special and doesn't have any more dialogue. During Aka's Super Wahaha no Ha attack, he is seen with his arms around Gure to protect her from harm and is last seen laughing at Mr. Satan with everyone else after Videl reminds him of his promise to have more humility after he considers wishing his hotel back using the Dragon Balls. Tarble makes his first appearence ever in a video game as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. This is also the first time the character is given an English voice actor. Special AbilitiesEdit Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Ki Blasts – The most Basic form of Energy Wave. Full Power Energy Wave – Used in Raging Blast 2. Super Energy Wave Volley – Used in Raging Blast 2. Round UFO Attack – Tarble's ultimate attack in Raging Blast 2. Tarble summons his Space Pod to attack his opponent at high speed. In Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Tarble accompanied by Gure destroyed some building in West City on board of their Space Pods in a similar manner during their arrival on Earth. Galick Burst – Tarble's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. It is Tarble's only Galick-named technique. Explosive Wave – Used in Raging Blast 2. Wild Sense – Used in Raging Blast 2. Energy Booster – Used in Raging Blast 2. Posted, but not created, by Skitch6